After the Storm
by FriendsAddict
Summary: Can both love and hate survive a storm they created? Ross and Rachel can't stand each other... how will they work things out? Read and review c:
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Karen Green, young and posh, is the eldest amongst Leonard and Sandra's three daughters. She was always envied by everyone- who wouldn't want to be her?

She drove the newest SLK Mercedes Benz; she was the president of her college sorority, Kappa Kappa Delta; her body and beauty made almost every guy in campus drool… she was rich, popular and beautiful, what else would a girl desire?

Ironically, Rachel desired more. Being the obedient daughter that she was, she followed nearly everything her parents wanted her to do- like the course to take, the college to attend, the car to buy... even the person to love. (Soon to be Dr.) Barry Farber, a practicing orthodontist and a long time family friend, had his eyes on Rachel since they were kids.

Leonard and Sandra simply adored Barry. He was successful and he came from a prominent family just like them… they couldn't think of anyone better than him for their dear Rachel.

Keeping their fingers crossed, they hoped more of that friendship Barry and Rachel shared. Before long, they became a couple and just after senior year in college, Barry proposed to her. Rachel didn't really know how she felt for Barry. He provided her with security, comfort and care… could that be love?

All her hesitations weren't important anymore, what's essential is that her parents were happy for her and for themselves. In time, she knew she loved him, she just didn't know if she was **IN** love with him. But did that have to matter? Isn't love a growing process? Wouldn't she learn to fall in love with him in the future anyway?

Yet assured of himself, Barry already set some ground rules before their marriage. One was refusing Rachel to work because he was the man and he should provide for their family.

Sadly, Rachel couldn't argue because her parents sided with Barry on this. The whole set up was similar to Rachel's parents, Leonard was a doctor and Sandra was a housewife.

* * *

But a few months before the wedding, Rachel realized that she wasn't **in love** with the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She wasn't even near to learning how to fall in love with him. And one evening, she came home to her house in Long Island drunk.

"Good evening Pearl, are my parents home?" she said to the Hispanic maid who opened the door.

"_Buenas noches señorita_ Rachel. Your_ papá_ is still in the hospital, _y tu mamá_ is upstairs with your _hermanas_." Pearl replied, still finding it hard to speak English fluently in spite of being employed in the Green household for more than 10 years.

Rachel loved her because she treated the Green children as her own. And since Rachel and her mom always clashed, Pearl was always behind her favorite whenever she needed someone to talk to.

"_Gracias_," she replied and climbed the stairs. Sandra, who just came out of Jill's, Rachel's 14-year old sister, room spotted Rachel swaying left and right walking towards her room.

"Rachel?" she inquired.

Rachel turned around to look at her mom, "Why hello!" she said in reply.

Sandra simply rolled her eyes, "It's the third time this week that I'm catching you drunk."

"Isn't that nice?" Rachel smiled.

"What is the matter with you?" Sandra exclaimed, showing a sense of anger.

"No mom, what's the matter with **you**?" Rachel snapped. As if on cue, tears started rolling down her cheeks. She turned her back to Sandra and entered her room, shutting the door really hard. She couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to lead the life her mother did… she wasn't happy at all. Worst, how would she get out of it? How would she break her parents' hearts? How would she break Barry's? Barry's parents'? Barry's friends'? Barry… she just had to think of **him** all the time.

Rachel called a few of her friends as soon as she plopped down her bed; first was Mindy, and then Barbara, Kristin and Laura but none of them could help her. Laura was out on a date, Barbara was with her boyfriend, Kristen was asleep, and Mindy was out somewhere.

These times she wished she retained communication with her high school friends, especially her best friend Monica Geller. The stress of college life slowly ate their time to be with one another, and before they knew it, having a long, decent conversation over the phone was impossible. Now that Monica's based in the city after studying in a culinary college, she couldn't just knock at her door and enter her house.

Intoxicated with alcohol, tired and lonely, Rachel stared at the ceiling and waited for her eyes to give up crying and enter a world of delusion.

Suddenly, Sandra barged in with her key. She knew how Rachel hated invading her privacy but this time, she wanted to clear things up with her daughter… had she done something bad to Rachel?

Rachel sat up and looked at her mother.

Sandra, noticing how cold her daughter's stare was, slowly asked her daughter, "What happened? Did I do anything wrong?"

With much angst running through her veins, she threw back the question, "Did you do anything wrong?"

Annoyed at her daughter's reply, she raised her voice a notch and asked her again, "Yes, did I do anything wrong?"

Silence.

"Rachel, I'm trying to reach out to you here. Stop shutting me out."

"I can't marry Barry, mom."

"Why?" Shock crept in.

"I'm not happy," she quietly replied and turned away from Sandra.

With that response Sandra knew how her daughter felt… maybe because she felt it too.

"I'm sorry," her mother said approaching her and hugging her tight, "I thought this was what you wanted."

"I thought so too. But then I realized this is what you and daddy both want. I can't live a lie, mom" she looked up at her mother, "I want to work… or at least I want to be free."

The last statement made Sandra think, that was what she wanted to do all her life… to be free. Letting a tear run down her cheek, Sandra once again hugged her daughter and said, "Honey, do whatever you want. Don't think of me and your father in making decisions. If you're sure you don't want to marry Barry then tell him while it's early, and I'll talk to your father."

Rachel smiled at her mom, '_thank God she understood_,' she thought to herself.

Telling Barry was one of the worst things Rachel could imagine herself ever going through. But she knew she **had** to do it or she would have to face a life of imprisonment.

* * *

Early morning the following day, she decided to tell him the truth… that she didn't want to marry him because she had to think first for herself. Of course Rachel had to sugarcoat the whole _I'm not in love with you_ excuse.

And after three years of dating, she didn't know how he would take it in; Rachel didn't know how she would take it in herself but she knew she had to before things go from worse to worst.

Barry lived in a mansion as big as theirs in Northport Bay, not far from Long Island… and the short drive from her house to his didn't help in making her think.

Upon opening the door, Charles, the household butler, looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost. She smiled at him and patted his back and went straight to Barry's room, as she always did. Charles followed her telling her to stop, "Ms. Green, I believe Mr. Farber is still asleep. Would you like to wait and sit on the sofa while I wake him up?"

"Oh Charles, it's okay! I don't need to trouble you for that; I'll wake him up myself. It's just very important!"

"But Ms. Green, it's my job to-" Rachel finally stopped and turned to him,

"Charles, you never stopped me from going straight to Barry's room. Is there something going on?"

Charles immediately stuttered, "Well- Well Mrs. Farber told me that it's not right to let our guests do the work here… and I believe waking Mr. Farber up is my job."

"Let's just keep this our little secret, okay?" she winked at him and headed to Barry's room with Charles tagging along behind her. She knocked twice.

Hearing no reply, she twisted the knob and found it opened. "Bar-" she announced, only to see Barry asleep on his bed with a naked blonde woman beside him.

Barry stirred and looked up, only to see his fiancée staring at him in shock. He sat up, rubbed his eyes to see if it was really her, and looked at the woman beside him.

"I tried to tell her not to enter your room," Charles reasoned out. Barry nodded and signaled him to leave.

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes, was she dreaming? Or was he really cheating on her? The blonde woman woke up as soon as she felt Barry move in bed. To Rachel's surprise, it was none other than her best friend, Mindy.

Barry, half-naked, stood up and approached Rachel. "Rach, it's not what you think it is. We were drunk and-"

Rachel shook her head, "I can't believe I didn't see this coming. You cheated on your other girlfriend with me, how stupid was I to think that you wouldn't cheat on me too?"

Barry replied, "No Rach, believe me-"

"Believe you? Do you think I can still believe you?" she turned to Mindy, "And you of all people? My **best friend**?"

Mindy looked down to avoid Rachel's stare.

"I don't need this right now. I came here to tell you I'm calling the wedding off because I have to rethink some things… I guess I don't need to think anymore!" She removed the four-karat diamond engagement ring from her finger and threw it to Barry's chest, "I can't believe I actually considered marrying you!" and stormed out of his room.

Barry looked at Mindy then decided to follow Rachel, but the towel wrapped around him slowed him down. By the time he reached the main door, her car had already left.

* * *

Edited after a year... I hope you enjoyed this part. Feel free to review with your comments and suggestions :) They help me.. **A LOT :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"There's a 75 chance that the bacteria will survive!" Monica Geller rolled her eyes hearing her brother, Ross, finish his boring story. "I mean, how impossible-"

"Ross I'm begging you to stop!"

"Okay, okay… fine!"

The coffee house was full at that time of day, and Monica sensed some women looking over the couch to check Ross out.

"How you are able to attract a lot of girls still is a mystery to me," she said putting down her cup, "Maybe they don't hear you talk often."

Ross shot her a look, "I'm not the geek you think I am to them."

"Then why can't you speak less about science when you're with me?"

Ross just kept looking at her coldly, "Because they don't talk to me about the right way of folding table napkins."

Monica shot him an icy cold stare.

Within seconds, their mutual 'war' was broken by a guy who sat in between them. "Are you playing a game?" he said.

"No Chandler, Monica was just showing me how to make a swan out of a paper napkin!" he sarcastically replied.

"And Ross was telling me a story about bacteria," so did she. Chandler looked at them both, sensing the anger they had for one another; he stood up and sat on the armchair by the couch, "Both seem fun. But I wouldn't want to be caught in crossfire."

Ross shifted his gaze from Monica to Chandler, "Anyway, what's up? How was your interview?"

"I'd like to say great but my natural instincts beat the hell out of me."

"What?" Monica asked.

"After the interview, I started gagging my interviewer around and apparently, he was too serious to like it. Ugh, it's my fourth interview already since graduation and all those were ruined by **me**."

Ross chuckled, "Dude I think you need to take a downer before your interview."

"Easy for you to say. So how are the bones in the museum? Did any dog come by to claim them?"

Ross just rolled his eyes once again.

* * *

Being the only two kids of Jack and Judy Geller, Ross and Monica never cease to get in each other's nerves. Although, they must admit, living near each other surely was a big help. Whatever they do, they still end up enjoying each other's company. 

Monica was a neurotic, obsessive-compulsive cook; while her brother was a womanizing (I guess you can say that) paleontologist, believed to be a rare kind.

Together with Ross' college roommate and best friend, they formed a posse joined by the likes of two other people whom they've encountered in their life in New York City; Phoebe, an uncanny masseuse, and Joey, an aspiring actor.

* * *

"Mon, mom called me the yesterday. We have a lunch at Cold Spring on Sunday," Ross announced looking up from the paper he was reading on Monica's couch. 

Monica, who just entered the apartment, threw the key on the counter, "Tomorrow?"

Ross scratched his head and checked the date on the paper. "I guess…"

"Cold Spring huh? That's a country club I haven't heard of in years."

"Apparently, mom and dad have been going there often and they think it's time for us to meet them."

"Hello children!" Chandler greeted as he entered.

"Come on Chan, just a punch?" Joey trailed behind, wearing a superman costume.

Chandler turned to him and laughed, "Dude I'm telling you, you **will** get hurt with that. Just because you're wearing Superman's costume, it doesn't mean you're shielded from pain!"

"It depends; this is Chandler's punch we're talking about. Maybe it will!" Monica mocked.

Ross laughed from behind and earned an evil stare from Chandler.

"Well Mon, if you think you're so great," he said, finally punching Joey at the stomach.

Joey kept silent and winced. Two seconds later, he stood up and smiled, bobbing his head, "It works!"

Monica and Ross glared at Chandler, laughing.

"Oh come on- Monica, you try it!" Chandler whined.

Monica went to Joey and punched his stomach. This time, Joey squinted in pain and kept his balance by holding the counter. "Okay that hurt!" She smiled proud at Chandler, while he just rolled his eyes.

"I've got a gig tomorrow," Phoebe entered the scene.

"Hey Phoebes!" Joey looked behind.

"Wow, nice touch, tough man! Have you spotted any kryptonite yet?"

Joey smirked.

"Where's your gig Phoebes?" Monica asked while fixing a glass of orange juice.

Phoebe sat on the couch beside Ross, "I'm finally singing in Central Perk!"

"Aw Phoebes!" Ross hugged his giddy friend, "What time will it be?"

"Around noon?"

"We have a lunch at a country club," Monica unhappily told her.

Phoebe frowned, "Fine! Go have lunch with snotty rich people and ignore my music!"

"Phoebes, we'd really like to go but our parents requested us over." Ross explained.

"Okay people," Chandler yelled, "and Superman," looking at Joey, "off we go to the coffeehouse!"

All agreed and left for Central Perk.

* * *

Edited after a year. Feel free to review with your comments and suggestions :) They help me... **A LOT:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel entered her closet, looking for the perfect dress to wear. With her friends by here side, getting over Mindy and Barry's affair was a bit easier. A night of getting drunk, flirting around and simply having fun was what she needed.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" Rachel's younger sister Amy entered.

Rachel could not wait for the following week. She was going to move in to her new apartment in the city. Coming home after graduating was definitely a wrong move; her sisters hadn't stopped pestering her.

"I'm going out."

"Can I go?"

"Amy I'm going out with **my **friends. You can go with us next time."

After a pregnant pause of just glaring at her older sister, Amy began to throw an annoying tantrum, "Why? That's unfair. I don't even-"

"What's going on?" Sandra interrupted their argument.

"Mom, Rachel doesn't wanna take me with her!"

"Where are you going Rachel?"

"Out."

Feeling her mom's reaction, Rachel grinned at her mom. "It's Kristin's birthday and she's celebrating it at a bar."

"Rachel haven't you been going out too often?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'll be starting my job interviews on Monday… I just want to have fun first!"

"Too much fun," Amy mocked.

"Stop it!" Rachel shot back.

"Okay Rachel, just please- don't go home too drunk this time!"

"Thanks mom, I'll probably crash in Kristin's!"

"Rachel-"

"Mother, I'll be home early, I promise!" she pleadingly smiled.

"Okay, okay!" Sandra exited Rachel's room.

"Mom, hold on!" Amy shrieked, "Please allow me to go with Rachel. Please?"

Sandra looked at Rachel who had a disapproving look, "Ask your sister, Amy."

Upon her mom's departure, Rachel evilly glared at Amy, "There's no way you're going with me."

"If you don't take me with you, I'll tell dad you maxed out his credit card."

"Go ahead, see if I care!"

"Aw come on Rach. I'll behave! I promise!"

"Fine," she finally permitted Amy, "but if you cause any trouble- you are never going out with me ever again!"

"I promise!" Amy happily pranced around.

"Oh and I'm borrowing this," she told her sister as she grabbed the outfit Rachel had laid on the bed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed. "Think the next time, Rachel! Think!" lecturing herself.

* * *

It was a typical Saturday night. 20th street's Avalon bar was full, as always; and Rachel and her friends were one of the first on the guest list, as always. Even though the city was a lengthy drive from Rachel's Long Island home, that never stopped her from going out. Gratefully, she had friends who lived in the city. 

She entered the bar, along with her sister and three other girl friends, namely Kristen, Laura and Barbara. Barbara met up with her boyfriend, while the rest of them were free to do whatever they wanted to.

Crowded as expected, Rachel and her party headed towards their reserved table, and Amy disappeared right away.

"Where's Amy?" Rachel asked Laura, five minutes after they settled on the table.

"Gone somewhere? You know your sister Ray, at least she's not here to bother us!"

Agreeing with that statement, they went on drinking.

A few hours later, as well as a few cocktails and beers, a man approached Rachel who was chatting with Barbara.

"Hi," he offered her a drink, "I noticed your drink's about to finish. I thought maybe you'd like another one."

Rachel, consciously buzzed, accepted the drink, "Thanks but didn't you just hit on my friend a while ago?" She gestured to Laura who was dancing a few feet away from her.

He nervously chuckled and handed the drink, "Yeah, well… bye!"

Watching him squeeze through the tons of people as fast as he could, Rachel laughed in delight. It wasn't that she turned cynical since the Barry-Mindy incident; she just lost faith in men, especially men who didn't seem genuine.

Not long from then, another brunette, gorgeous looking guy approached her, "Hi. I'm sorry but I think your sister drank too much. She's there all over my friend now and…"

Rachel bolted up, "Oh- Where is she?"

"Follow me," the man said leading her to his table.

"I'm so sorry! Well, I hardly go out with her and I only know that she drinks a lot."

"Don't worry about it," he comfortingly smiled.

Seeing a glow in his eyes, Rachel recollected herself and grinned, "Thanks."

"Amy!" she screeched, seeing her sister half-awake in another man's arms.

"Oh heeeey Ray! This is," she looked up at the guy with her, "I'm sooorry, what's you name again?"

Annoyed, Rachel pulled Amy and apologized to both men her sister literally stumbled upon. "I'm so, so sorry! My sister's just… ugh, I can't even explain it!"

The brunette man offered his hand, "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ross, and that friend of mine over there is Joey."

Joey raised his hand to greet Rachel while trying to rid himself of Amy.

Rachel shook Ross' hand, "I'm Rachel!" and smiled at Joey. Seeing how hammered her sister was, she opted to pull her again, "Amy let's go!"

"Noooo," Amy screamed.

Laura approached Rachel, "Hi Ray!" looking at the two men, "and you are?"

"Ross," he grinned, "and that's my friend Joey." Joey, once again occupied with Amy, raised his hand.

"I'm Laura, nice of you to keep Amy entertained."

"Amy, let's go!" Rachel demanded, pulling her apart from Joey who seemed to be annoyed already. Laura helped her and they eventually dragged her to their table.

"I'm really sorry!" Rachel said before leaving.

"Man, she was hot!" Ross commented.

"Which one?" Joey asked his friend who's eyes were glued to the sight of Rachel as she left.

"I'm talking about that Ray or Rachel chick."

"Oooh yeah," he agreed, nodding his head.

"I think I should go back there."

"Aw, come on Ross… I saw her first!"

"Joey, I saw her first. I just came from their table- and I don't think she'd want the guy who was taking advantage of her sister to flirt with her!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault," he retorted, "she was drunk and all over me, man."

"Sure, her being intoxicated is the perfect reason so you can insert your tongue in her mouth," he sarcastically replied.

"Fine… but if she turns you down-"

Before Joey could even finish his sentence, Ross had already left. But at the same direction, Chandler was rapidly approaching him. "What's wrong man? And did you order me a beer?"

Chandler handed Joey his beer and drank his own, and then plopped down on the couch, frustrated. "I just did the most embarrassing thing."

"Don't you always?" Joey joked, earning a glare from Chandler.

"I offered this hot girl a drink. Apparently, I already hit on her friend a while ago!"

"Why the heck did you do that?"

"Well I didn't know they were friends!" he defended.

"Were they in the same place? Table? Dance area?"

Chandler nodded.

Joey sighed, "Dude, you shouldn't go for girls in the same area… unless it's like really late already."

"Why?"

"Cause by that time, they're probably drunk. They won't notice it that you're hitting on their friend."

Chandler scratched his head, "Do I have to take classes from you and Ross to just learn these kinds of stuff?"

* * *

"Hi," Rachel greeted as she saw Ross come up to her. 

'_Damn she's beautiful,_' she thought she heard him say under his breath.

Ross looked at her from head to toe. "Hi again," he smiled.

"Listen, about my sister," Rachel began.

Ross chuckled, easing the tension she had, "Rachel right?"

She nodded.

"It's alright. I actually came here to apologize for my friend Joey. Here," he handed her a drink.

"Hey you didn't have to."

"No," Ross insisted, "I wouldn't know what to do with it if you didn't take it." They smiled at each other.

Rachel took the Apple Martini from his hand and clinked it with his beer. "Are you here with anyone?" he asked.

"Oh just my friends," Rachel answered, gesturing to the girls near her.

Ross nodded, "Wow!"

Rachel chuckled, "Why is that?"

"Come on- a beautiful woman like you alone in the bar? That's like a human being in a sea of sharks."

"And you're being a shark, I suppose?" she asked him.

Ross took a gulp and grinned, "No, I'm being a fisherman." She arched her eyebrows. "Out so save you," he glared at her and smiled.

'God, he's making me melt,' she told herself. Buzzed with the number of drinks that she had, Rachel gently pushed the handsome man in front of her, "You're too pretentious! What and who would you save me from?"

"From the hundreds of eyes that are on you, thinking of you in other ways."

"How would I know you're not like them?"

"Because if I were," he checked his watch, "I'd be kissing you by now." Rachel rolled her eyes. Ross chuckled and pointed to Laura who was behind Rachel, "See?"

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped, seeing her friend make out with someone else on the dance floor.

"You're in a bar- really beautiful and drunk."

Rachel laughed.

Ross gazed at her, "If you'd prefer having fun like your friend over there, I suggest you get rid of me now."

Rachel giggled, "I like your style."

He laughed, "So what should I do? Should I leave or should I invite you for a cup of coffee?"

"Now?" she was surprised.

Ross looked around, "I don't think we can have a decent conversation here!"

She checked on Amy who passed out on the couch, Laura who was busy on the dance floor and Barbara who was busy on the couch. "Okay, I just have to tell my friend Kristin. I'm crashing in her place tonight!"

"How come?"

"I live all the way in Long Island," she smiled.

After going around the packed nightclub, Rachel finally found Kristen by the bar, talking to a guy. "Hi Kris! Listen, I'm going out for coffee with this guy tonight."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, can you just drag my sis home? I don't think I'll be in late though!"

Ross caught up with Rachel while talking to her friend by the bar, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she looked at Kristin, "Kristin this is Ross, Ross this is Kristin!"

Kristin looked at him and grinned at Rachel, whispering, "Nice catch, Ray!" Rachel gave her friend a hard nudge and waved goodbye.

* * *

* * *

Edited after a year. Hope you enjoyed it :) Feel free to review with your comments and suggestions. They help me... **A LOT:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

****

"So Ross, where are you taking me?"

Ross smiled, glancing at her at the passenger's seat. "I'm taking you to Central Perk."

"Central Park? I thought we were having coffee?"

He chuckled, "Central Perk's this coffeehouse near Central Park."

"Oh okay," she laughed at herself. She had yet to get to know more of the city.

"Tell me stuff about you, Ray. You said you live in Long Island?"

"Yeah I do, I live with my parents."

Ross nodded both listening to her and keeping his eyes on the road, "My parents live there too."

"Actually, I'll be transferring to the city soon with my friend, Laura… that girl you saw kissing some guy on the dance floor?"

Ross laughed, "That sounds great... I get to see more of you." He gazed at her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you sure you're not a shark?" Rachel asked, breaking their brief 'moment.'

"I may seem like a fish, but I'm definitely not a shark!" he joked.

* * *

Coffee at 1 am seemed surreal but nice.

Rachel laughed at gazed at the man in front of her while he impersonated funny characters.

Ross stopped and sighed, "It's been a while since you last sipped from your cup, Ray."

She smiled, "I'm scared to spit it all out on you." He was amusing and it made him very sexy.

"Okay, I'll stop. So what name would you prefer? Rachel or Ray?"

"My college friends just like calling me Ray-ray, it was something they got accustomed to... some sorority thing. So since then, I've been called Ray. It's up to you what you wanna call me!"

"So if I call you Crap Bag," she laughed at him, "that would be fine?" Ross asked.

Rachel shot him a look.

"Okay, I think Ray's cute. I haven't really met a Ray who's a girl y'know." He flirtatiously smirked at her.

Changing the course of the conversation, Rachel asked, "What do you do, Ross?"

"Nah, let's not talk about that… it's just gonna bore you!"

"Try me!" she looked up from her drink.

"I work as a paleontologist in the… museum," Ross yawned and pretended to fall asleep.

Rachel laughed, "Stop joking me, be serious!"

"See?" he retorted, "I am serious!"

Rachel covered her mouth in embarrassment, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled, "It's okay! See, I told you so…"

Rachel pouted, "I'm sorry, you just don't–"

"Look it?" he finished.

Rachel nodded and sheepishly smiled. How the heck would she know he was working in some place with things that have been dead millions of years ago... He was hot, handsome, buffed, '_and_ _etcetera,_' she thought.

"I know. I get that a lot. Well, if you must know- dinosaurs aren't as boring as they seem! They're just like women!"

Rachel looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "Women are as boring as dinosaurs?"

"No. Just think of it this way… the more you get to know women, the more interesting they seem. It's like a fossil or an artifact – the more you get to know them, the more interesting they seem as well. And all the effort and time you spend getting to know that fossil will change the study of history… or should I say it would serve as a new discovery of the past."

Rachel tried her best to understand his analogy… _'My oh my, he had the brains as well.'_

"Am I making sense so far?"

Bobbing her head, "Kinda…" She replied, sounding polite. At the same time, she jolted up, making sure she was still awake.

"Okay," he intently gazed at her, "The only difference is that with women, in the end, the effort and time you spend in getting to know her will change the future."

"Ooh," he did make sense to her. '_Nice package_,' she thought particularly of his good looks, smooth moves and intelligent brain.

"So how about you, what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a bum," she chuckled, slightly ashamed after he shyly bragged about his occupation. "But I'll be job-hunting come Monday. I hadn't realized how important having a job was 'til I saw my mom. She's been a bum all her life."

Rachel paused, thinking if her sense of ease with this man made her say too much.

In return, he simply Ross smiled, unaffected.

Rachel felt like a moth slowly being drawn to his flame… gladly, she smiled back. She smiled… and smiled… and smiled. Until she saw the wall clock behind him indicating that it was past three o'clock in the morning.

"Oh Ross, it's past three!"

Ross glanced at his watch and chuckled, "Time does fly when you're having fun."

* * *

"This is me!" Rachel pointed at her friend's apartment building, making Ross stop his car. He parked and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," she smirked, "I had a great time!"

Ross held her hand, taking her to the doorstep of the building. "Listen," he began, "I'm not being some fish or anything but," he cleared his throat; "I'd really like to go out with you again sometime."

"That would be great. I do need some fisherman to save me anyway," she flirted.

Ross chuckled, gazing into her eyes.

She felt it… she felt that immediate spark between them, and at that moment, he Ross didn't deny felling it either. His brown eyes dawned unto hers… his scent was the aroma that hypnotized her… She found herself wanting more than just a stare or a conversation. She wanted a physical accord from him... in other words, she wanted to kiss him.

He took a step nearer, not taking his eyes off hers. She quivered, feeling his body closing in.

"You know what," he softly spoke with his face a few inches away from his, "you smell good."

She laughed, "Thanks!"

She closed her eyes as his face leaned into hers. Yet to her surprise, Ross cupped her face instead and kissed her forehead.

Rachel, appalled by his gesture, opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey," he whispered to her ear,"I know what you're thinking. As much as I'd want to kiss you tonight, I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me," he smiled.

Ross kissed her forehead once more and said, "So will I see you soon?"

She nodded half-heartedly, both upset and in delight, "I believe so."

He smiled at her and walked to his car, leaving her in a daze.

* * *

Rachel entered Kristin's apartment with a huge smile on her face, thinking of Ross' sweet words and gestures. Maybe his intentions were real, maybe not. But whatever it was, she still couldn't stop smiling… even though she saw Amy and Laura passed out on the floor.

If it wasn't for Ross, she might have been one of the deadweight bodies too.

"Hey," Kristin greeted emerging from her bedroom, "So? What's with the smile?"

Rachel grinned even more, knowing that she would be able to tell her friend just how great he was. "He is so adorable!"

"I know, he's hot Rach!" Kristin winked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"So? Where did you two end up going?" Kristin smiled mischievously, implicating a double meaning.

She shot her a look in return, "We went to a coffeehouse… we talked and laughed and talked and… " She trailed off, feeling like she was imagining everything. It seemed so fictional.

"Give me the dirt Rayray," Kristin impatiently cut her off.

"Kris, we didn't even kiss!" She heard herself say that and felt a little bit of adversity on her part. She definitely wanted to kiss him but…

"Really?" she plopped down next to Rachel on the couch.

"It's not that he wasn't showing any sign of affection... I mean it seemed like he was supposed to kiss me already, like his face was really, really close to mine. But then he looked up and kissed my forehead, saying that he didn't want me to get the wrong impression of him." Rachel took a deep breath and sadly looked at her friend since college, "What did that mean?"

"Aaaaaw, Ray!" Kristin cooed, "That meant he didn't want you to think he was disrespecting you by kissing you on the semi-first date!"

Rachel's anxiety found an end. He was a keeper.

"And I thought guys like him were hard to find!" Kristin teased, "Having some sense of seriousness even on the first meeting?"

"What about you?" Rachel asked, "How were you able to drag all of these dead people inside?"

"A friend helped me!"

"Oh really, a friend?" Rachel became interested.

Kristin smiled, "Yeah, and he's still inside my room so I'll see you in the morning!"

"You crazy thing," Rachel glared at her laughing.

"Shhh!" Kristin motioned her to quiet down and left.

As soon as Kristin went back inside her room, Rachel laid down on the couch-luckily she had a soft place to sleep on thanks to the two who passed out on the floor.

Ross wasn't like any of the guys she met in bars that's why he gave her such thought of consideration. Ever since she found Mindy on Barry's bed, her concept of dating completely changed. Basically, she didn't believe in it anymore.

True enough, she hadn't dated since they parted. She repeatedly said to herself whenever the possibility would arise that she wasn't ready… that he was just another man hungry for lust… that it wasn't time for her to settle down.

But Ross… he made a difference. Not once did she think of any of those reasons, or make up other reasons even. He left her hanging... And as much as she hated herself for admitting it, she was ready to date **him**.

* * *

* * *

Updated... finally! For those who have stayed faithful to this fiction although it hadn't been updated for a century, thank you. I **edited** the whole fan fiction by the way- Icorrected my mistakes and improved the flow of the story.

Please review -- they really do help me work, work, work:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Since that dreamy Saturday night, Rachel couldn't stop think about Ross. He certainly was a thought to brighten up the succeeding days…

Sunday, she woke up late and received a lengthy sermon from her parents since she and Amy promised to be home before lunch.

Monday came and as planned, she began job hunting in the city;

Tuesday,

Wednesday,

and Thursday she continued passing her resumes to different boutiques, fashion designers and shops.

"My feet are killing me. No wonder my mother never worked." She grunted as she plopped down Kristin's couch, her temporary residence for the week.

Kristin sat down beside her and offered a bottle of beer, which Rachel gladly took. "That's just the beginning Ray. When you start earning right, you'll hardly complain."

Rachel shot Kristin a look. Her friend can sometimes be hypocritical just to sound right. "Oh please, what do you know about working? You work for your father!"

Kristin rolled her eyes, "At least I'm working."

A pang of worry suddenly hit Rachel, Kristin was right… at least she was working… better yet, at least she was doing something.

"Kris, what if none of these companies call me back? I mean, I'm in my mid-twenties already and I've never worked my entire life… I took my internship in my aunt's advertising agency and did nothing. My college degree is crap- I don't even know why I graduated with a degree in psychology when clearly, I don't want to be a doctor. And I'm applying to the fashion business wherein my greatest achievement is designing the Cold Spring Country Club fashion show for three consecutive years!" She drank her beer and added, "Second to that in my resume is being Lincoln High's head-cheerleader."

"Ray, they will call you. You're gifted, artistic, imaginative, creative… um, innovative."

"Stop with the thesaurus, Kris." She grunted.

Working was a new fascination to Rachel. It was never included in her life's plans but she always had the yearning to pursue it. Now that she was faced with the beginning, she was afraid.

"And you're pretty." Kristin spoke proudly, as if it was a good idea.

Rachel sighed in frustration. Ditzy… she once thought she was… but after having Kristin as her friend for almost seven years, it made her think otherwise.

"Anyway," Kristin diverted the conversation, "what happened to your dreamy guy? Did he ever call again?"

"No," Rachel replied after gulping her beer. "He said he'd like to see me again and I remember giving him your home number over coffee."

"Maybe he's busy."

"I hope." Rachel continued to drink.

"Since we'll both be here doing nothing, I'll be grabbing some videos for us to watch okay?"

Rachel nodded, satisfied with that.

"Great!" Kristin stood up, "I'm thinking Legally Blonde and Legally Blonde 2? Or do you want romantic movies like Notting Hill? How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days?" she paused, "I know! How about Must Love Dogs? Wasn't that so adorable?"

Kristin's movie taste suited herself so well, Rachel wanted to laugh. "I don't care Kris. Borrow Gladiator, I won't care."

"Eew." Kristin shallowly remarked after standing up to leave, "it's too bloody and long."

Rachel simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

"He-llo?" Rachel answered the phone, half-asleep on the couch while watching some entertainment channel.

"_Hi,_" greeted the other line, "_Ray-ray?_"

She briefly chuckled and cleared her throat, "Who's this?"

"_Ross… from last Saturday._"

She quickly sobered up and sat straight. "He- Hey! Hi! I thought you were never gonna call!" She mentally kicked herself for saying that. "I mean, it's been a while and-"

"_I know_," he said, "_I just had a lot to do. I'm sorry._"

Rachel slid down the couch once more in delight. Even his voice made her melt.

For ten minutes, Rachel couldn't stop smiling. He was so smooth in making moves that it made her feel like she was in cloud nine when, ironically, they were talking about having either a gross hairless dog or a smelly stray cat.

Yet their conversation went was interrupted by Kristin as she entered the apartment, irritated.

"Ross, I'm sorry but I have to go. Something's up with my friend." She bid farewell as she saw her friend throw her bag somewhere in the living room with much force.

"_Oh okay. Listen_, _are you free tomorrow night?_" He was surprisingly shy as he asked her out on a date.

"I was supposed to go home to Long Island but…" she reconsidered her options: Going home to her parents and her sisters, or going out with this handsome, sexy, smart, witty… she stopped thinking and realized there was no point of comparison."What the heck, I'm free."

"_Great. I'll be there at 8_."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked in excitement.

"_Somewhere._" He said in a flirtatious tone. "_You take care Ray!_"

"Bye Ross." With that, she smiled to herself, turned off the phone and followed Kristin to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

Kristin took the tall glass and poured wine in it. Before answering, she gulped a whole lot of it. "That freaking asshole ditched me for some other girl."

"Which asshole?" She sat down on the dining chair.

"The soap opera star I was telling you about—the guy I slept with after we came from the bar last weekend."

"Oh. What's his name again?"

"Ken Adams." She sulked on the dining chair across Rachel, "He told me he was gonna call and then I saw him this evening in the video store in Greenwich Village, necking some slut at the naked tapes area."

"Kris, I'm sorry."

Kristin stood up and poured another glassful of wine, "Ugh. Guys are bastards! They are insensitive, uncaring assholes with dicks." Kristin had tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "I wasn't even able to borrow the videos because I stormed out." Then her tears poured down her cheeks.

"Aw, Kris," Rachel went to Kristin and hugged her.

"You better be careful about that Ross guy, Rach. He might treat you just the same."

"Well," she sat down next to her friend, "he just called me." She felt her cheeks burning in thrill.

"What did he say?"

"He asked me out on a date again… tomorrow!"

"Great," sarcastically said, "He called, he didn't leave you hanging, you didn't see him caressing some girl's ass while running his lips down her neck… I'm happy for you." She cried even more.

"Kristin," Rachel gave her friend another hug, "Forget about him. He doesn't deserve a single tear!"

Kristin took a deep breath and looked up at Rachel, "Let's just watch Sleepless in Seattle." She suggested, referring to her own DVD copy.

* * *

Ross went back to Chandler in their living room, since he veered away from him earlier. He came from one of the three bedrooms their comfortable-sized bachelor's pad had. 

"Who was that?" Chandler asked; keeping his eyes glued to the wrestling match on TV yet seeing Ross had a wireless phone through his peripheral vision.

He sat on the barcalounger next to his best friend's and replied, "I finally called her."

It took five days… Five days, Ross had been debating whether or not he should call Rachel. It wasn't like any other chick he could or could not call… he knew, the moment she took his breath away, he had to call her. And that fateful Saturday night gave him a familiar feeling… a feeling that had not been revisited for years.

Chandler turned to Ross, "Called who? Emily? Is she back?"

"No, Ray."

"Ray? Who's Ray? Are you dating a… guy?"

Ross snapped out and looked at Chandler, "Ray is a girl. I was with her last Saturday... remember?"

"Oh, that girl. It took you five days to call her? No wait, you actually called her?"

Ross bobbed his head and sulked on the barcalounger and paid attention to the television… or pretended to pay attention to it.

Chandler mocked him by laughing, "Wow, that's- that's so not you! Did she not like you?"

"No," Ross quickly retorted, "We just had an innocent cup of coffee."

Chandler stood and paced around his friend, "Are you kidding me? You, Ross Geller, are telling me that you didn't come close to at least trying to sleep with this chick?"

"Hey!" Ross sat up, "I can still have an innocent cup of coffee with someone, you know. I'm not as bad as you think I am!"

"Really?" Chandler sarcastically replied, "Whatever happened to Jessica?"

"Who's Jessica?"

"The girl you spent the night with- Tuesday last week!"

"I don't know, she never called!"

"Maybe because you never gave her your phone number."

"Well, she didn't ask for it," Ross said in defense.

"Because you asked for hers. What about Emily?"

"Emily and I have been over for three weeks."

"Ross, it doesn't mean that just because the woman you're dating is out of the country, you can go on dating someone else. Come on man… There's Emily, Jessica, her cousin Anna, Michelle, Megan, and Amber-"

"What's your point?" his serious tone cut his friend's sarcasm.

Chandler paused in thought, "I don't think you've taken anyone seriously since Carol."

"Chan- I'm not taking her seriously," he nervously laughed.

But Chandler could mock him even more, their third roommate, Joey, barged in the front door gasping for air…

"Joe?" Chandler turned to him across the living room.

Joey leaned on the door, trying to catch his breath. "She- she saw…"

Ross went near him, "Calm down, man."

A good minute made Joey relax. Chandler then nudged him to continue his explanation.

"Kristin saw me with Jenna in Blockbuster Video."

"Who's Kristin?" Ross was suddenly lost.

"The girl Joey slept with last Saturday."

Ross couldn't remember… he was too concentrated on himself that night.

"You didn't see her. Joey hooked up with her after you left with Ray."

"Ray?" Joey was taken aback, "You hooked up with a guy!"

He rolled his eyes, "For the nth time, Ray is a girl. She was that girl you wanted to hit on… the sister of the drunken chick you were fooling around with!"

Joey made a face and shook his head, "Nope. I don't remember her."

"Oh come on, how can you not remember her? You were checking her out!"

"Ross, I check out every woman I see. Do you expect me to remember them all?" Joey responded.

In disbelief of how his friend would just forget about a beautiful woman like her, he cared to elaborate. "She was that hot girl wearing a sexy red top and a short skirt… she had blue eyes and her blonde hair was-"

"See, you are more than smitten with her, Ross!" Chandler remarked, bringing back the old topic.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Ross has been talking about Ray since this morning…"

"What? Of course not." Ross became defensive.

"Ross you kept on asking me whether or not you should call 'her.' I thought you were talking about Emily!"

"Ooooh," Joey teased.

Chandler and Joey both sat on the counter with Ross standing in front of them, and began interrogating him. "Did you call her after your date?" Joey started.

"It was not a date. She and I just had coffee in Central Perk after Avalon…"

"So he called her today." Chandler finished his sentence. "Why did it take you five days to call her?" he followed up with a question.

"Why did you call her?" Joey went straight to the point.

"Cause I wanna go out with her again," Ross innocently answered.

"It looks like our boy's growing up… remembering what a chick wore, taking her out for coffee, not sleeping with her on the first date…" Joey trailed off.

"Not even kissing her **on** the first date, calling her at all even after **five **days…" Chandler continued.

"Ugh," Ross grunted. He left his two buds and entered his room.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He didn't know if it was because of what he and the boys talked about that night or because he was anxious and excited to see Ray. 

Both maybe…

Ross started to think of what he had become after two years since Carol entered his apartment and plainly broke his heart. She confessed to his that she fell out of love… that was a typical excuse. Basically, it was to mask the whole fact that she fell in love with someone else… someone who had qualities Ross never had. But to his surprise, that someone was a girl.

Was he blinded by his feelings for her? Or was he just plain stupid? For two years Ross kept asking himself that… He wondered why he had no clue of what she really wanted.

How come the whole situation was only a surprise to him and not to his friends? They knew… they thought he knew… On the other hand, he thought he knew, but then he didn't. And still, he wanted to know.

He and Carol were together for a year and a half. Their relationship wasn't as serious as marriage, but it was the one serious relationship Ross had in his entire life. He was an outcast in high school, and although he bloomed into a lady's man in college, he felt the serenity with Carol. He felt wholeheartedly accepted for all that he was - his past, which he often masked, his present, and his future… which was her. And he had to find out from his friends that during the last months of their relationship, she was already having an affair with Susan.

Was the whole one year and a half a joke?

Unconsciously, Ross evolved to someone he never thought of being – a lady-killer, figuratively of course.

He learned how to have fun, too much fun in fact. He also learned how to forget about seriousness in dealing with women. He learned to be a bachelor, approaching his late-twenties, enjoying life inconsequentially while he still could.

Besides, he was earning enough… he could afford what he needed and sometimes what he wanted... he might as well be selfish for the time being.

But then the thought or Ray entered his mind. Her smile, her glistening deep blue eyes, her calming voice, her coconut-y aroma, her golden hair, her beautiful body, her hypnotizing laugh…

'_Stop._' He scolded himself, finally stifling a yawn and closed his eyes to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Reviews:) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Friday. It was the day everyone longed for… a prelude to a two-day rest, an end of a new beginning.

Friday nights were something else. Bars were packed, restaurants were booked, streets were filled with cars… and somewhere in the busy life of New York City, Ross was struggling to get to 10th corner 42nd before 8pm.

"Ray?" he said as soon as the person answered his call from the cell phone.

"_Oh hey!_" she greeted.

"I'm so sorry. It's traffic everywhere and I'm already along 42nd."

"_No problem Ross, I'm not even done fixing up yet._"

He smiled at the thought of her getting ready and wondered what more beauty that would bring. "Great." He gladly said and turned off his cell.

His heart was pumping fast… nearing to palpitation. He could feel his sweat forming on his forehead and on his palms. A strange feeling was coming over him: **Nervousness**… and it could kill.

As soon as he got to Ray's friend's apartment, Ross saw her approach him. He was glad she hadn't forgotten him or his car even.

He willfully went down and opened the passenger's door for her, but before that, he paused in amazement and looked at her from head to toe.

She wore an old rose, knee length, spaghetti-strapped dress that hugged every corner of her figure. Its cowl neck glamorously exposed her cleavage. Her hair was slightly curled, making her look ever-so-enchanting; her make-up was almost non-existent, one would think she was naturally blushed; and the exquisiteness of her eyes were emphasized with the mascara she wore and her grayish-silver eye shadow.

Rachel had to clear her throat to finally get his attention.

"Hi," he greeted in amazement. She, once again, took his breath away.

"Hi," Rachel smiled.

Ross could hardly believe himself. She was different from the girl he remembered from last Saturday… his past thoughts didn't do justice to her gorgeousness. She was so much more than…

"Ross?" Rachel woke him up from his daze once more.

"I'm sorry," he shyly apologized, "I- I just- I don't know how to put your beauty into words."

She grinned at him with her cheeks reddening at that very second.

"Please," he gestured her to enter his beamer.

On the way back to the driver's seat, Ross tried to shake his astonishment away. It was embarrassing… him staring at her like a watched pot... but he couldn't help it.

* * *

The car ride was quiet. Occasionally, Ross would glance at her and smile. She, in return, would glance and smile as well. When they finally reached Central Park, Rachel cocked her eyebrow and asked, "What are we doing here?"

Ross grinned and replied, "You'll find out." He took her coat and draped it on her.

Rachel followed him as he took her hand and led her to the zoo of Central Park. From the 5th avenue entrance, they followed a trail of candles until they reached a candlelit dinner table set for two in front of the aquariums.

"Wow." She gasped. "How did you do this?"

"Pulled some strings," he replied. Inside that simple reply was an agonizing morning wherein he had to beg his friend who was the supervising manager to allow him to have his romantic night. In exchange, he'd have to arrange his turf- the planetarium- for his friend's anniversary dinner.

Ross pulled her chair and made her sit, then sat down across her.

A waiter approached them and poured red wine in their glasses.

"Ross, honestly I'm surprised you're not dating anyone." She began.

'_If only you knew'_ he thought to himself. "Should I throw that question back to you?" he smirked.

"I have a different story. I was actually dating someone recently but… I caught him cheating on me with my best friend." Rachel took a sip from her wine.

Smiling at the thought, he said "My story's not far from yours."

"You know what's funny, I feel so comfortable talking to you… and I don't even know you!" Rachel chuckled.

He charmingly bit his lip and raised his eyebrow, "Well maybe because we don't need to know each other so well to be this way."

She took a deep breath and gazed at him.

Her gaze was so strong it made him quiver.

Their moment was interrupted when the waiter served their appetizers.

"Have you gotten any call backs from your job interviews?" With the little amount of how much they knew about each other, Ross still enjoyed every conversation he had with her.

Rachel nodded her head, "One. It's from a fashion company, 'Fortunata Fashions,' but they haven't given me a job description yet. I'm meeting with them next week."

"You're really serious about working, huh?"

"Well, as much as doing nothing sounds great," she chuckled, "I'd rather do something. Besides, once I get out of my parents' house, I'll have to fend for myself. They can't support me forever anyway. It would be unfair." She smiled.

Ross smiled back. He went through that after college as well, wanting to be independent and all. "It will all be worth it anyway," he replied.

* * *

They walked around Central Park after dinner… and for almost two hours, they talked, laughed and flirted with the stars above them, the serene sound of nature surrounding them. 

"I had a great time, Ross." Rachel smiled at him.

He stopped walking to gaze at her. He tucked in a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

They couldn't ask for a more romantic setting.

Ross really couldn't help himself… in front of him was beautiful woman. He slowly cupped her face and set his lips on hers. Slowly but passionately he kissed her, while his hands ran down from her cheeks to her neck, then eventually to her shoulders.

They broke apart, little by little, savoring the hypnotic moment thereupon.

He felt her heart race with his… Ross kissed her once more, this time more passionate, letting his tongue sensually meet with hers. To his satisfaction, she gladly replied.

Once they parted, they were both breathless.

"Ray," he took a deep breath to calm himself down, "I- I…" He didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something.

Rachel initiated it again. Within seconds of trying to talk, he found himself making out with her once more.

He finally stepped back and broke the kiss. She bit her lip, looking unsure of what to do.

Ross grinned at her cuteness, cupped her face and kissed her again. And this time, he gave her the type of kiss dozens of women ranted about, and it left her wanting for more.

* * *

Sex... a word that had many connotations… even for two people engaged in it. 

Ross sadly looked at the sleeping figure beside him. After having such a wonderful dinner in Central Park, they headed to a three-star hotel and passionately made love.

'_Had sex,'_ Ross corrected himself as he though of the phrase _made_ _love_.

Rachel looked so peaceful in slumber, and he was afraid staring at her would wake her up. He felt so different towards her, unlike the many women he slept with who he knew meant nothing to him but _casual_. Not even Emily, the woman he was dating for more than a month, made him feel that way… and it kept him thinking for hours.

He didn't know what to do… and he felt fear the most. Carol was the only woman he gave himself completely to, and since then, he developed a trauma of loving another. When Rachel entered his life, all those familiar feelings came back. He didn't even know her, and already, she was slowly filling that long-vacated heart of his…

He was terrified.

With love came pain, and Ross didn't think he was prepared for the deceiving package of falling in love. As much as he didn't want to, he **had** to leave.

He leaned over to kiss her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry." Slowly, he slid himself out of the bed, picked up his clothes on the floor and silently wore them. He took one last glance at her to admire her beauty, and sadly left the hotel room.

* * *

Thank you so much for reviewing the past five chapters! Hopefully, I'll be able to answer the question of why Ross and Rachel don't recognize each other in the next chapter :) 

Reviews:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Good days and bad days… It was either one of them, it was never both and it was never in the middle.

Rachel watched the people walking past her in a café while sipping her coffee; they were smiling like there was no tomorrow… and how she wished she was one of them. After a series of bad days, it was as if good days never existed anymore.

It had been almost a month since she spent the night with Ross, and he still hadn't called her. She also found out Laura wouldn't be moving to New York anymore, so she no longer could afford the apartment she wanted; without her parents' help of course. And although her interview in Fortunata Fashions went well, she didn't know the owner would hire her to assort mannequin heads and fix tangled hangers.

Since she already had work, she had to live on the couch of Kristin who only had a one-bedroom apartment.

Her New York dream became a nightmare, and she knew she was about to give up soon.

"Rachel?" she heard a voice from behind, "is that you?"

Rachel turned to her surprise; it was her high school best friend. "Monica?"

"Oh my God!" Monica nearly yelled, running to her friend.

"I haven't seen you in ten years!" Rachel stood up and gave her a hug.

"I know!" She exclaimed in a way only she can say. "I thought you wouldn't recognize me!"

"Oh please! You did lose a lot of weight, and you look oh so lovely!" Rachel smiled and took a deep breath. She missed Monica. Monica was her only true friend in High School—the only one that saw through her, the only one who wasn't "plastic."

Monica hugged Rachel once more, "How are you?"

"Ugh, I'm actually glad to see you – to brighten up my day!" Rachel sneered. "Are you busy? Would you like to join me for coffee?"

Monica thought in silence. She hadn't seen Rachel for such a long time and she missed her so much. "Sure, I'm just gonna call in sick. I wouldn't want to miss this opportunity… I might not see you in ten years again," she joked.

Rachel laughed. She went back to her seat and waited for Monica.

As soon as Monica finished calling Alessandro's, she sat across Rachel and began their conversation. "Oh hey, I saw your parents in Long Island a couple of Sundays ago!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had lunch with my parents in the country club and I met them. I asked them how you were and your mother said you were here in the city. I actually asked for your number but she forgot to give it cause my mother interrupted."

"Oh wow. I was supposed to be in that lunch but my sister overslept!" Rachel frowned.

"Let me guess," Monica thought, "Amy?"

"Yes!"

Both girls snickered.

"Anyway, how are you? What have you been doing?" Rachel eagerly asked.

"Well, I've been great. I'm single and I'm working as a sous-chef for Alessandro's. What about you?"

"I'm single," the word made her frown, "I'm working as an 'assistant' for Fortunata Fashions," the thought made her frown even more, "and I'm currently homeless." Rachel looked down, the realization of her state was surely depressing.

"Homeless?"

"My friend and I were supposed to move in this apartment Chelsea… but she backed out a few weeks ago. And now that I found a sucky job here, which I can't leave because I don't want to go back to my parents' house," she heard Monica laugh, "I'm homelessly living on my best friend's couch."

Monica suddenly tilted her head and watched Rachel as she sipped her coffee, "You know what, my roommate moved out a couple months ago and transferred to her own apartment."

Rachel slowly set down her mug on the table and paid attention to every word Monica was going to say.

"And, well I thought I could make it alone without a roommate, but it gets really lonely… and expensive." Monica smiled, "Are you interested in moving out of your friend's couch?"

Rachel jumped up in delight, "Are you serious?"

Monica chuckled, "Yes. I live in Greenwich Village; it's not far from Chelsea at all!"

"Monica!" Rachel squealed, "You are like my savior!"

"I know!" she replied, "at least I know who my new roommate will be."

Rachel sat down again and sighed, "Oh this is so exciting, Monica!"

"Oh you'll love my apartment. It has a great view of Manhattan, it's not at all expensive because of my grandmother-"

"Nana?"

Monica nodded, "She made me live in it."

"Oooh, rent control!" Rachel cooed.

"And, my friends live nearby! The Laundromat's across the street, there's a video store not far from my street, and there's also this great coffee shop below."

"When can I move in?" Rachel felt the caffeine giving her a sudden rush of excitement.

"As soon as you can!"

"And I don't think my parents would mind me living with you at all!" Rachel added.

The two friends caught up in excitement, reliving the past they had since they last saw each other. Little did Rachel know, the opportunity she just took would bring her even more surprises…

* * *

A few days later, Rachel was packed and was ready to move in. She met Monica's best friend and old, old roommate, Phoebe, in a familiar coffeehouse – Central Perk. Phoebe had a lot to say about Monica, that she was a good roommate but she was a cleanliness freak – something Rachel already knew the moment they met. Phoebe also mentioned that they had three other friends who were boys. They lived in the building across the street… and she warned her over and over again that they were rowdy, and that two of them would probably try to sleep with her. The other one, though he seemed gay, wasn't gay…

Rachel was enthused and even more excited. She only had one crazy friend in New York, Kristin, and now she was gaining more.

Rachel moved in the Saturday after she and Monica saw each other. Together with Phoebe, they brought up her three heavy luggage and two gigantic boxes.

"Are these just clothes?" Monica asked after looking at all five baggages in her living room.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "and shoes."

Phoebe caught her breath as she entered the apartment carryingthe lastbox and complained, "Damn boys!"

"Where are they?" Monica frowned, remembering they asked their help a night before. They mentioned Monica was getting a new roommate… but after telling them that they 'she wasn't hot,' they hesitated on helping.

"Your brother's in some dig in China, Joe's probably eating pizza in his couch while watching Baywatch right about, " Phoebe checked her watch, "now. And Chan's with Joey, watching Baywatch too."

Rachel was amused… They knew each other too well. She suddenly remembered Monica's brother… that goofy and geeky guy who was so 'weird…' Whenever she'd see him in the Geller house, he would always run to his room and hide… and she always wondered why.

She laughed at the thought.

Monica and Phoebe looked at Rachel.

"Oh yeah, by the way, we have three other friends who are loveable assholes," Monica explained.

"Oooh, I already told her about them!" Phoebe added, "Their names are Chandler, Ross-"

"Ross?" Rachel felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah Ross, he's my brother… remember?"

"Oh!" Her nervousness subsided, "Yeah I remember him… didn't he always brag about his band in college?"

Monica nodded and laughed together with Phoebe.

Rachel sighed in relief. The last of Ross Gellershe remembered was his puberty mustache, curly black hair, electronic keyboard, and hideous taste for fashion; and carrying his battery-operated piano while singing his own songs. He was too much of a dork to be that handsome, insensitive ass who slept with her and never called her back.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them," Rachel smiled and looked around the messy living room, "But for now, I think I should put these in before that vein on Monica's forehead pops!"

Phoebe laughed, "How did you know that vein?"

"Oh please, it's been there since Monica was seven!" Rachel laughed as well.

"Great." Monica said under her breath, "How stupid was I to think you forgot everything about me."

Rachel just smiled at her and carried her luggage to the room of her new **home**.

* * *

Rachel woke up to a noisy Sunday morning. She heard voices in her bedroom, checked her clock and realized it was past eleven. Unbelievably, she had a great sleep in spite of it being her first night there.

She had night-long conversation with Monica; sharing her recent "tragic" life from Barry to this _random_ _guy _she slept with who she really liked but didn't call her back. Monica, in return, shared her relationship with Richard Burke, a family friend of theirs. It came as a shock to Rachel but hey, he was hot.

It soothed Rachel knowing that even after a decade, Monica was still the same old best friend she grew up with.

"_I'll give you five dollars if you make me eat this!" _She heard a man ask from outside.

Monica answered, _"Do you even know what that is?"_

Rachel was intrigued; the voices she heard must be the rowdy boys they were talking about. She quickly got her robe, wrapped it around herself and came out.

Monica, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler stopped as they heard her come out of her bedroom.

Monica went to the living room, "Good morning!" She turned to her three other friends and introduced Rachel, "Guys this is Rachel Green. Rachel, that's Chandler and Joey."

Joey quickly stood up and offered his hand, "How you doin'?"

"Don't!" Monica yelled and looked at Rachel. "This is the one I was telling you about."

"Ooh," Rachel nodded and examined him from head to toe, "You look familiar."

Joey smiled proud, "That's cause I'm an actor. I'm Dr. Drake Ramoray from Days of Our Lives." Joey held out his hand and Rachel shook it. Before he could say anything else, she nonchalantly walked past him.

Whereas Chandler stood silently in the kitchen… He knew her… and he knew she knew him.

Rachel smiled at Chandler, "Hey, weren't you the one who hit on me in Avalon… um about a month ago?"

Chandler, extremely embarrassed, nodded and offered his hand, "Chandler."

Rachel, along with the others, chuckled. "Rachel," she replied, "and I'm sorry about that."

"Eeeeh, it always happens anyway." Phoebe replied, earning a laugh from them, except for Chandler who sarcastically gave her a 'thumbs up.'

"Where's the other one?" Rachel asked, looking around for Monica's geeky older brother.

"Oh my brother's flying in next week, you'll meet him then." Monica replied, going back to the table.

Rachel nodded her head and headed to the bathroom to wash up. As soon as she disappeared, the two boys converged with Monica and Phoebe.

"I thought you said she wasn't hot!" Joey complained.

"Well because I don't want you to hit on her!" Monica explained, "Remember what you did to Lucy? She stayed in my apartment for only two weeks because you slept with her and never called her back. You live across our building, for heaven's sake!"

"What about me? I didn't do anything to any of your roommates?" Chandler asked.

"But you already did something to her!" Phoebe laughed, "and apparently **already** she turned you down."

Monica chuckled, "And please, I know my brother. He had a crush on her since he was in 9th grade, I wouldn't want him to drive her away like what he did to Mona! It's hard to find good roommates you know!"

"Eh, Ross was hung up on some girl with a guy's name before he left for China. And besides, Emily's coming home from London soon so you don't have to worry about him," Chandler said.

"But I still have to be worried about Joey." Monica looked at her friend and saw him staring at the bathroom door, waiting for Rachel to come out.

"Joey!" the three of them exclaimed.

"What?" Joey pouted.

"No hitting on her. If you do, I'm gonna chop your little general off!" Monica warned him.

He frowned, "I won't hit on her. And please woman, my general isn't little!"

Ten minutes later, Rachel finally opened the door and came out in a robe with a towel on her head. The four of them jumped to their places and acted as if they were talking about something else. She smiled politely and crossed to her room.

Her aroma made the two men drop their jaws… and Monica and Phoebe caught them.

"From now on, I am not serving breakfast for you three," Monica scolded.

Joey commented, "Hey. Food is food. I don't care is she's hot, or- or if she smells good, or if she's sexy…" he snapped out of his daze, "But I need my eggs, toast and jam every morning."

* * *

That afternoon, Rachel enjoyed the day with her new friends in Central Perk. Although she had been there before but there was no point in mentioning why that place was familiar to her. She simply wanted to forget about it, she wanted to delete the memory of ever meeting Ross because her good days were coming back once more.

What surprised Rachel was that Phoebe, Chandler and Joey stayed together for the rest of week too. Rachel had never seen a bunch of friends who were so different from one another, but loved each other like anything. It made her feel jealous, actually, because she never had that set of friends.

Before work, they would all have breakfast in the apartment. After work, they would all hang out in Central Perk. And sometimes, they would hang out until dinner.

They couldn't get enough of each other. The way they talked was as if they hadn't seen each other in such a long time… somewhat like the conversations Monica and Rachel had.

Nevertheless, after a few days, her jealousy slowly faded because they made her feel like she was already a part of them. They made her feel 'at home.'

* * *

The following Saturday morning...

Having too much to drink with her friend Kristin in some bar the night before, she held her head in soreness … She dressed to meet her new group of friends in the living room, and as soon as Monica saw her, disheveled and in pain, she threw her a headache tablet.

Rachel smiled and thanked her, then headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, all messed up. She promised herself not to drink too much last night, but two gorgeous men approached her and Kristin, and offered them drinks. One of them even offered her a job in Bloomingdales and promised he would call her as soon as he could.

The night went on and they chatted away, before she knew it, she was already drunk with hard cocktails. _'Thank God I didn't do anything I'd regret,'_ she thought.

Rachel drank the medicine tablets and washed her face with cold water to sober up; brushed her teeth to vanish the alcohol stench; and did her other morning rituals.

She just wanted to sleep the whole day to nurse her aching head and wait for Mark, the man who offered her a job, to give her a call.

"So how was last night?" Monica asked as she came out, while setting food on the table.

"Good and bad," Rachel plopped down on the couch. "This guy offered me a job in Bloomingdales and said he would call me-"

"For sex," Joey cut her.

"What?" the three girls looked at him.

"Sex. You know, guys are only nice to women if they want sex." Joey said as-a-matter-of-fact, looking at Chandler for confirmation.

Instead, Chandler just shrugged, "I don't know."

Rachel continued, "and bad because my head is throbbing like it's about to pop."

Suddenly, the door opened with a greeting, "I'm home!"

Rachel stood up in shock… it was Ross.

* * *

* * *

I'm sorry it took long... I hope you enjoyed it though! Review?


End file.
